Just Random
by Ice Feather Falling
Summary: (HIATUS, I promise I'm updating. I'm still alive!) Are you bored from a normal life at a normal clan? Do you want more action and adventure? Do you want to know the secrets, love life, social life, and know the newest news from the hottest warriors? Come and see Just Random, hosted by yours truly.
1. Intro

Two months ago...

"Guys, I'm so bored. I'm bored of getting up at sunrise everyday and hunting and training apprentices!" Complained Moonfeather, a cat you don't know yet. "I have an idea! Let's have a reality TV show!" squealed Stormbreak, like he was a kit again.

"That... is a GREAT IDEA!" shouted his sister Moonfeather, and they both jumped up and down.

 **Super short...yeah. But there will be more.**


	2. Episode 1

"Ugh. Are we ready to air?" complained Icefeather, because really, she does that alot. A worker-cat sprayed her fur again with fresh moss scent. Stormbreak, carrying a clipboard and headgear, scrambled over. He examined her, then noted somethings down, which ticked her off quite a bit. "Can you chill?" she asked. "Where the _starclan_ is Ravenwing? She better not be trying any of her stunts again." She grumbled on.

"Like, OMG, like, take a, like cookie." Blabbered Squirrelflight, who randomly appeared. "I'm on a diet. What's in them?" Icefeather asked, pawing the cookies.

"You know, like, double stuffed oreos-"

Icefeather grabbed twenty and stuffed them in her jaws.

"And, like, a pound of catmint." She finished.

Icefeather was already bouncing off the walls, unfortunately. "I'm here!" sings a black cat. "Ravenwing! Thank the stars! We are due in two minutes." Screamed Moonfeather, who was crying hysterically.

Icefeather ran out to the stage. "Let's go!" she yowled.

Thousands of cats in the audience applauded as they stepped onto the stage.

"Hello, toms and she-cats, welcome to the first annul episode of Just Random!" Icefeather yowled. Her mood had considerably increased from the catmint. Squirrelflight secretly grinned from her seat in the audience.

Icefeather plopped down in the cushioned black beanbag, grabbed a mango smoothie from the table and slurped on it. Ravenwing, annoyed, continued the intro.

"Bored of your life at camp? Want action and adventure? Want to know all about the secrets of cats in the clans?"

Cats murmured in agreement. "Then watch Just Random!" Icefeather finished.

Ravenwing turned to Camera 1. "And you cats watching at home can be part of the fun and gossip too! Stay tuned for our amazing show that spills the beans!" Ravenwing finished.

"Here's how we work- every episode we will have one category being played: Secrets, Courtroom, Report, and Spin it to win it! Today we will be playing Courtroom."

The audience applauded.

"Well, lets start our first episode." Icefeather announced, looking back to her normal self. Ravenwing sat down on a white beanbag positioned next to hers. Icefeather put down her own smoothie.

"Today, we decided to start with the love life of Firestar, the best leader in the forest, in love with Sandstorm, or is he?" Icefeather said to the audience in a suspenseful tone. She stood up and padded to a smart board that had just been rolled onto stage, and putting on a pair of nerd glasses.

"Once I state all the evidence, **you'll** get to decide Firestar guilty or innocent."

Somewhere in the audience, Firestar pulled a blanket over his head.

She pointed to a picture of _Warriors: The last hope_ appeared on the screen. Cats muttered uneasily.

"Has any-cat here every heard of the warrior series?" Asked Ravenwing innocently. Almost every cat raised there paws in the air.

"We have always wondered who Erin Hunter was..." growled the deep voice of Tigerstar. "Nobody asked you!" yowled Redtail.

"Calm down!" barked Ravenwing (quite literally). "According to this book, by the Erin Hunters, Firestar begged Spottedleaf to not leave him here alone. But Firestar has Sandstorm. Does this mean he will be alone even though he has a mate? Because the _real_ love of his life was dying?" Icefeather continued, trying not to smirk.

"HUH?!" Cat's gasped. "No! I won't believe this!" Yelled Stormfur. "Again, nobody asked you!" Redtail screeched.

"I don't even know who you are!" Stormfur yowled back.

"Stop arguing you toms!" Brook screeched.

Everyone quieted.

"We MUST also not forget about how Spottedleaf referred to Firestar, using the words, _my love?_ That's not all. Didn't Firestar tell her urgently that she promised she would _wait for him?_ One more fact- Firestar seems to have remembered this for about 30 books!" Icefeather yowled.

"Guilty!"Some cats yowled.

Icefeather turned to Camera 1.

"Those of you watching at home, you can vote now! Is Firestar guilty or innocent with Spottedleaf?" She asked the camera. Ravenwing faced the audience.

"And those of you here can vote now! Pull out your apple products, if you have Samsung you're a loser." The cats shuffled in their purses for their smart phones.

"Go to and find Icefeather's profile. The episode will be there, leave a review with your answer!" Ravenwing continued.

"That's it for today!" They said in usion.

 **First episode of Just Random. If I copied anyone's story, I promise that it was unintentional and I've probably not even read it, no offense. Really.**

 **And vote! Review guilty or innocent in the reviews. What was that sentence?**

 **I don't own warriors. You already know that.**

 **-IceFeather**


	3. I'm sorrrryyy!

**lol. Yikes.**

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I've had so much drama in my life, I couldn't be updating... for months, I have not!

Dear readers, I sincerely promise to update more. The new chapter for this should be up today or tomorrow! Hang tight!

 **\- You- know- who**


	4. Episode 2

**HERE IT IS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN**

"Hello, she-cats and toms, welcome back to your favorite show!" Squealed Ravenwing.

Everyone in the audience immediately cheered.

Awkward silence...

"And me!" Shouted a voice, and Icefeather tumbled onto stage.

Everyone cheered again.

"Hello everyone! We are not dead! It took so long to make the newest episode, because _Squirrelflight_ kept messing around backstage and _Jayfeather_ wouldn't stop being blind." Ravenwing said in a monotone voice.

"Well, moving on, we have our results from last episode." Icefeather blandly said, she was sipping her milkshake.

Every cat sat forward in their seats.

"May we please have Firestar on stage please?"

There was tense muttering as Firestar padded onto stage and sat down. The two she-cats looked back at him. There was more awkward silence.

Icefeather cleared her throat.

"Well, SupahotFire_Star (if you get reference), you are proven..."

Icefeather raised her hammer.

"INNOCENT!" She yowled, slamming the hammer down with a thunderous thud. Almost every cat cheered.

"Congratulations, Firestar! You have proven yourself innocent! Most people voted for Innocent. You have won the $5,000,000 check, the Canary Island Cat Cruise, and a free meal at Catalicious Gourmet Food Restaurant!"

Cats whopped as Firestar claimed his reward. "Thank you, oh thank you! I'm crying, oh, this is to much!" He said, sitting down.

Cats soon quieted down.

"So... Ravenwing? Care to, you know..." Moony whispered.

"Oh yeah. As you know, we have four categories: Secrets, Courtroom, Report, and Spin it to win it! Today, we will be having an exclusive Spin it to Win it!" Ravenwing said in that high pitched cheerful voice.

"So... do we have any volunteers...?" Moony (Icefeather) asked. Everyone jumped and raised their paws.

"MEMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMMEMEMM MEMES!" They yelled.

"Whoa, ok. How do we pick again?" Icefeather muttered to Ravenwing.

"Well, usually we ask the audience before the episode. But since we just started, we made a list...?" Ravenwing explained. Icefeather nodded.

"Can we get backstage!?" She screeched.

"EVERYONE SHUT IT! We already picked." Ravewing yelled to the audience, who shut up immediately.

A cat dressed in uniform quickly handed a letter to Icefeather.

"Alright, so we got-" She muttered, opening it.

"LUCKY WINNERS ARE Briarlight, Hollyleaf, Cloudtail, Blackstar, and Leopardstar!" Icefeather hollered.

The cats went on stage. POOF!

A magical spinner appeared.

A clock began to tick.

"This is how it works. One at a time, you will spin the wheel, to a category. We will then ask you a question about that category, and whoever has the most questions by the end of 10 minutes wins the prizes!" Ravenwing squealed.

"Speaking of... COMPUTERVOICE!" Icefeather yowled.

 _"These prizes include a Prepaid Luxury Cruise in the Caribbean Islands, a cash prize of 45,000,000 dollars and a free all time pass to backstage WildCat Concerts for first prize!"_ An electronic voice boomed.

A 3-D model of a cruise ship and the cash appeared.

 _"Second place winners will receive the newest edition of Spottedleaf's Anti- Wrinkle luxury cream and Leafpool's Plush and Silly Shampoo! Also includes a $5,000 cash award!"_ The voice boomed again.

Another 3-D model displaying the prizes. More Oooooohing. More Ahhhhhing.

 _"Third-"_

"I don't have time for this!" Ravenwing suddenly yowled, sweeping the prizes with her tail angrily (but they are holograms). They did not go away, which frustrated her more.

"COMPUTERCAT!" She yowled to the ceiling.

 _ **Poof.**_

Everyone was silent as a nerdy ghostly white cat with no spots and blank silver eyes covered by nerdy glasses, stood perfectly in front of them, holding nothing but a briefcase.

"Hello. I am computer cat." She said in a monotone voice.

Silence.

"WELL HI I'M JUST BREAKING THE TENSION I'M ICE DA FEATHER!" Icedafeather said, shakign her paw hard and bouncing off the stage floors (again.)

"Prove it." Was all Ravenwing said.

Computer Cat opened her breifcase and so much light flooded out of it and holograms and calculations and-

"SHUT IT!" Ravenwing hollered. The briefcase snapped shut and Computer Cat stood up.

"Yahoo!" She called to the audience. They side waved.

There was still awkward silence.

"K bye!" Icedafeather shoved her off stage.

"Back to the main topic... everycat in ya seats, we begin now! Any volunteers?!" Shouted Ravenwing.

Hollyleaf jumped up. "I volunteer as tribute!" She yowled.

"ACCEPTED!"

Hollyleaf calmly walked to the Spin-it-to-twin-it Spinner and spun the wheel. Everyone was on the edge of their persian fur seats to just see what would happen...

Icefeather bit her lip.

The golden cartoon arrow landed on... Dawn of the Clans!

"I didn't know that was a spinner choice, to be honest." Ravenwing muttered to Moony. She nodded back.

Hollyleaf cleared her throat impatiently. "So, can one of you find out exactly WHAT it means?" She grumbled.

Icefeather nodded and bounced into action, pulling off her navy blue wizard hat dotted with stars and pulled out a card.

"Ahem. Who was the original and first leader of Shadowclan?" Icefeather asked. A giant, golden clock appeared and it's tantalizing 'tics' filled the air.

"w-wha- ok. Umm..." Hollyleaf thought. Everycat looked at the clock. The countdown began.

"10!"

"I'm thinking!"

"9!"

"Shut it!"

"8!"

"This is unfair!"

"7!"

"Damn you. I'm ignoring you."

"6!"

"Think- Hollyleaf Think!" Hollyleaf growled in frustration.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!-"

"TALL SHADOW! TALL SHADOW!" She screeched.

"0!"

Icefeather looked at her notecards, which were glittery pink.

"Ummm... you- well- I'm really sorry, but-"

"IT WAS CORRECT!" Ravenwing interrupted.

Hollyleaf cheered and so did everyone else- Hollyleaf was a favorite. The only cat who was not cheering was grumpy ol' Hawkfrost. "Hawkfrost! Cheer!" Ice Feather Falling secretly demanded. Hawkfrost quickly pulled himslef together. "HOLLYLEAF! YAY! BANNANAS!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Ok, sorry." he said sheepishly.

"Next contestant! Briarlight!" Ravenwing said, drinking her gazillion sized caramel and sprinkle coffee.

Briarlight hobbled up and grabbed the spinner in her teeth. She flicked it. The arrow spun and spun until... it landed on Beauty Products.

"Beauty Products?! What in Starclan's name is that supposed to mean? We don't have cosmetics-"

She broke off, because her category had just changed. It was now white, with the words _Dank Memes_ written across, a troll face underneath. Briarlight looked like she was going to murder someone.

"You-"

"DONT."

"Just-"

"NO. I am warning you, Moony."

"Got-"

"Don't do it."

"TROLLEOLEOLEDKEDOELDKFIEKDEED!" Icefeather shouted.

 _Do you want an amazing vacation in Discat World? Enjoy your time riding amazing rides and slurping catmint smoothies under a mint colored umbrella. The green waters of the sea latch out at you and the white sand shores carress your paws with every step. Join us in this magical Holiday get away._

 _***End OF AD_

Silence.

"Well anyways." Ravenwing jumped in, saving Moony from another near death experience.

"Let's see what we got for Dank Memes." She pulls a card out of her pocket.

"Umm... You know what I don't think that this category is suitable. Spin again." Ravenwing yawned. Briarlight shurgged and spun it.

"Ohhhhh cool! Medicine stuff! You specialize in that!" Icefeather complimented, trying to get past their 'argument'.

"Briarlight, what is used to soothe bee stings?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrows.

"UHHHHHHHHH..."

DING  
DONG  
DING  
DONG  
DING  
DONG

"What is that sound?! Cut it!" Screeched the audience. Ravenwing and Icefeather looked at eachother.

"That signals the half time show." Icey said calmly.

"TO BE CONTINUED!" They yowled.

 **There's no commenting on this one. .-.**

 **Leave that review though I like reviews!**

 **Umm... yeah enjoy.**

 **Check for my otehr storues**

 **I might be writting a Trollfic Soon**


End file.
